Kenapa kamu begitu pemalu ?
by Tiramisu-chan30
Summary: Ran Mouri, Gadis cantik dan pintar yang belum pernah menyukai siapapun, kini malah mulai menyukai seorang cowok yang ketahuan menyukai diri nya. tapi yang malah Lope lope dan ke geer-an malah ran chan nya. apakah The adventure of Ran's love bakal jalan mulus dengan Shinihichi yang pemalu ? [ romance, abal, gaje ] typo's
1. My day

**Konnichiwa Minna samaaa!**

**Ini adalah fict pertama saya di Random Detective Conan.**

**Maaf kalo fict nya jelek yaa ^ ^, saya hanya author pemula.**

**Selamat Membaca minna san ^ O ^ **

**Pairing **

**Shinran**

**Tak lebih dari itu -_- **

Pada Mouri Agency.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang sibuk membalikkan buka fisika nya sedari sore tadi. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat dia baca tanpa peduli waktu berputar dan begitulah sebalik nya, sang jam pun enggan untuk berhenti. Semua itu karena besok ulangan fisika mendadak dan bahannya adalah bab 3 sampe bab 10. Bagaimana tidak kalo gadis ini tak bergadang ?

" ran, ayo tidur ! sudah jam sepuluh lho ! besok kamu telat ke sekolah ! " ujar ibunya di ambang pintu dengan piyama pink pucat serta renda merah yang menghiasi nya.

" tunggu sebentar bu. Ibu tidur aja duluan, aku pasti tidur juga kok ! " jawab gadis yang dipanggil 'Ran' itu. Sebenar nya dia memang sudah bosan dengan rumus fisika fisika itu.

" emang kenapa sih ? dari sore tadi kamu tidak bosan – bosan nya belajar buku fisika itu, emang besok ada ulang mendadak, sayang ? " Tanya sang ibu sambil duduk di samping putri semata wayang nya.

" _yeahh_ .. bahannya bab 3 sampai 10. " jawab ran sambil membalikkan halaman selajut nya.

"Wow Bingits angsa!" Kata ibu, nc nc kata demi _-* ibu kandung sangat up to date ya # digampar Eri-_-"

" yahh begitulah, Jodie sensei kan memang kejam. Hoamm.. " jawab ku di tutup dengan nguap singkat.

"Ya sudah ya," Eri pun berdiri dan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari Kamar Ran. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam yaa, eh?" Ucapan Eri pun terpotong saat melihat anak nya udah terlelap di atas buku. "Hahha, dia memang tidak dapat di paksa dalam belajar yaa. Tapi ibu yakin kamu pasti bisa menjawab soal nya dengan baik besok!" Gumam Eri sambil mengambil buku fisika nya Ran dan menyelimuti putri nya.

" Good Night ! Better and Better tomorrow, my dear .. " ucap sang ibu lalu mengecup kening Ran lembut. Lalu meninggal kan nya.

Besok ...

Pada 06:45.

" Ran habiskan sarapan mu ! kalo tidak bagaimana kamu bisa menjawab soal ulangan nanti jika perut dan otak ga di beri makan ? " teriak sang ibu pada Ran yang sedang makan atau lebih tepat nya mengemut – emut makanan yang lebih mirip lendir itu.

" aku sarapan aja di sekolah kaa san ! yayayya ? " Tanya ran manja karena tak tahan ngeliet makanan masakan ibu nya.

" lho ? emang kenapa ? masakan ibu ga enak ? " Tanya Eri setengah cemberut.

" ahh, tidak ! masakan ibu paling puaaalingg uenakkk ! karena masakan nya enak aku jadi ga kuat makannya . " balas ran berbohong. Karena jika dia bilang masakan ibunya yang tak enak itu atau lebih tepat nya ANCUR, maka Eri akan pisah lagi ama mereka. Dulu, Eri pisah gara Kogoro bilang masakan Eri ga enak. Dia tak mau mengulaingi kesalahan tou san nya. Poor you, Ran ..

" owh ! benarkah ? " Tanya sang ibu dengan mata bling bling-an and super puppy eyes dog -_- " kalo gitu nanti ibu masak lebih banyak makanan, ! " tekad Eri sambil menyodorkan tangan nya ke depan wajah kogoro.

" GUBRAKKK ! " Ran dan Kogoro sweatdrop.

" Ran – chan ? udah selese ga ? nanti kita telat lho ! " teriak suara seorang gadis dari luar.

" owh ! oke, tunggu sebentar ! kaa san, tou san ! ittekimasu ! " pamit ran sambil membungkukin badan nya.

"Itterrasshai, Ran chan!" Balas ortu nya. "Ran! Kalo kamu dapat nilai sempurna + +, kaa san bautin kamu makanan kaa san yaa!" Ujar Eri yang membuat Ran dan sonoko ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Sonoko, ayo kita pergi! Nanti telat lho!" Ran menarik tangan sonoko.

"Ha, ha'I!" Jawab Sonoko Gagap.

Teitan SMA.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Ran dan Sonoko sampai di depan sekolah mereka, Teitan High School. Bangunan yang bercat putih dan besar, dan.. [ ahh ya udah lah ! dausah promote sekolah dah ]. Dan mereka pun masuk melalui gerabng menuju kelas mereka. Kelas 2B.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, mereka sampe di kelas dan menuju kursi masing masing yang merupakan tujuan terakhir. Ran duduk di kursi tengah dan sonoko duduk di belakang nya. Mereka berdua meletakkan tas dan sama – sama membuka buku fisika.

" hahh.. kenapa sih Jodie sensei kasih ulangan mendadak dan bahan bab nya pun ta' tanggung – tanggung sih ? 7 bab ! " gumam sonoko bosan lalu dia memeperhatikan wajah tenang Ran. " iya ya.. aku kan beda ama Ran yang tenang aja jika ulangan mendadak karena dia sudah sangat pintar, aduhhh malang nya nasib diriku ! oh, tuhan ! " ujar sonoko berakting lebay binti aneh di depan para reader dan Ran yang kini sedang ber face palm ria -_-

"Sonokooo! Apa maksud mu? Aku belajar fisika dari jam 5 sampe 11 malem, cuy! 11 MALAM CUY!" kritik ran dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"! Dapatkah Anda, gomenne pada chan Addicted taukan lapangan: aku nigga Makita kecanduan" Balas Sonoko Minta Maaf, yahh begitulah putri konglomerat Yang Satu iNi: v

"... Aplikasi untuk Anda teman masa kecilku!" Balas berlari Lalu meluk Sonoko kaya Teletubies.

"Yeee berpelukannn!" Ucap sonoko balas memeluk ran. Dan itu mereka hentikan ketika melihat Jodie sensei and murid kelas natap heran sama kami.

Dan ujian di mulai beserta My Love adventure, minna !

Lanjutkan ..

Yee ! selese juga fict pertamaku ini ! arigatou untuk minna sama yang sudah baca fict ancur yang pertama saya untuk Random DC, Arigatou ! *bungkuk bugkuk kejedot lantai terantuk lemari. ;D

Dan bagi minna sama yang tertarik membaca nya bisa nunggu chap nya besok atau kapan kapan :v

Review nya jangan lupa, kan?


	2. Ulangan Mendadak

Chap two.

Teitan High school.

Author Pov's

' Kringg.. Kriingg.. ' #bell sekolah

Siswa siswi pun sehera berhamburan keluar kelas, kantin yang tadi nya kosong melompong, kini di penuhi para pemangsa (manusia), tempat duduk dan tempat jajanan menjadi lautan manusia dengan bawa duit gopek *miskin banget yaa ? #ditendang reader * tak terkecuali tempat yang pasti nya tak pernah kehilangan pengunjung setia, WC. Di WC pun sudah saling gedor gedor pintu -_-a .

Lain di kelas , kini hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Termasuk Ran dan teman teletubies nya, si blonde sonoko.

" aduhh ! udah pening kepala gua nih ! tadi betul betul banyak soal nya, gua pikir 20 lho ! eh ralat author nya, jadi 120 ! apa kaga kejam nih dia nya ?! " gumam sonoko ngelantur | oke cerita mulai abal, kita ulang #ralat

" aduhh ! udah pening kepala gua nih ! tadi betul betul banyak soal nya, gua pikir 20 lho ! eh ralat Jodie sensei buat 120 soal ! aduhh ! sampe rumah aku mau mandi SPA lah sama sauna. " gumam sonoko sambil terkulai lemas jatuh ke lantai -_-"

Ran hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sonoko barusan, wajar saja ! karena sonoko putri orang kaya, kan ?

" oh ya, ran ! kamu les privat araide sensei nanti ? " Tanya sonoko.

" ng ? yaa.. emang kenapa ? " balas ran.

" nanti setelah les kita belanja ke Nagoya department store, mau ? " Tanya sonoko sambil tersenyum berharap Ran mau.

" hmm.. boleh saja. " jawab Ran tersenyum balik.

" OK ! soon, kita pergi beli ACC fusae Brand terbaru oke ? " tekad sonoko.

" yaa ! " balas ran sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

" ran, mau kemana ? ke kantin ? ikut ! ke koperasi ? aku juga mau beli pensil ! ke ruang guru ? aku mau salam salam. Nah ! mau kemana ? " ujar sonoko tanpa alasan yang jelas kenapa dia mau ngekor Ran sampe nebak segala Ran mau kemana.

" WC. " jawab Ran singkat, Jelas, Padat dan hanya 2 kata .

" HADUHH ! kok ga bilang, " gerutu sonoko yang mulai Gaje.

" kan kamu nebak duluan. _ . " jawab ran polos lalu segera berlari keluar.

Sonoko hanya sweatdrop sambil ber-oh ria

[ author juga ga ngerti kenapa bisa kebuat plot gini. Ya ampun, Sonoko nya abal banget ! ]

Ran Pov's.

Aku berlari ke WC secepat kilat.

" aduhh ! kebelet banget nih ! HOI ! CEPEPTAN DONG ! " ujar ku berteriak sambil ngedor ngedor. Dan naas nya, rupa nya di dalam WC kaga ada orang -_- poor me.

Setelah dari toilet, aku berniat kembali ke kelas sampe aku bertemu salah satu teman ku.

" Hai ! shiho chan ? " ujar ku pada anak berambut orange kemerahan dengan wajah dingin.

" hmm ? ran san ? ada apa ? " balas nya dengan datar.

" ah, tidak ! hanya menyapa mu, oh ya ! bagaimana ulangan fisika tadi ? " tanyaku hangat.

" ya.. aku lumayan tau sebagian besar jawaban nya.. " jawab nya terdengar malas.

" owh .. pasti kamu dapat nilai terbaik shiho chan ! " balas ku.

" hmm .. " dia membalas tanpa reaksi hanya gumam yang singkat. " maaf, saya ada perlu, duluan. " ujar nya padaku lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian . aku hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah shiho chan yang sangat… KEREN ! -_- #aduh ralat -_-"

[Author : oke ! author lagi sibuk sibuk besok jadi biar mau cepet selese, aku mau publish hari ini !]

Privat Palace

At 18.00

Aku berjalan masuk ke tempat privat yang lumayan cukup besar. Aku mendaftar di sini ketika kelas 3 SMP, Sonoko mengajakku #curhat :v . ketika masuk, hawa AC langsung menyambut ku hangat walau terasa dingin di kulit. Segera ku ambil kartu berwarna merah dengan tulisan ' Kartu Absen '. Aku pun menggesek kan kartu itu ke sebuah mesin kecil di meja counter.

' srekk ! '

" Ran Mouri telah mengabsen, selamat belajar. " suara itu terdengar setelah aku selesai menggesekkan kartu ku ini. Segera mengabsen, aku segera naik ke atas dengan tangga. Dan mencari kelas dengan tulisan " Reguler XI 2 " itu nama kelas ku.

" Ran chan ! " teriak sonoko dari dalam ketika aku membuka pintu. " kenapa kau lama kali ? apa kau tertidur ? " Tanya sonoko antusias.

" ng, ya seperti itulah ~ " jawab ku ga peduli.

" Suzuki san, lanjutkan pekerjaan mu ! Mouri san, duduklah di tempat mu, kita akan segera belajar " ujar Araide sensei tegas nan lembut pada ku.

" ha' i sensei . " balas ku kemudian duduk di pojok depan. Kami pun memulai pelajaran. Di kelas ku ini, kami hanya berjumalah 20 orang. Yaitu aku, Sonoko, Kazuha dan akako. Sedangkan yang laki laki nya, aku hanya kenal heiji dan eisuke. Sedangkan 12 lain nya adalah murid yang ta' ku kenal. Karena ' I don't care. I don't worry, right ? ' #mulai nyanyi.

Sedangkan sensei ku, araide sensei biasa kupanggil. Guru fisika di les ini. Hmm, bagaiman yaa ? orang nya keren, baik, tegas dan pintar : . cara ngajar nya, sih bagus. Ya begitulah lah rata – rata -_- #digampar ran and reader. :v

20.10. PM.

Aku berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Sambil mendengarkan kicauan sonoko yang tak berhenti henti. Walau begitu, dia kan tetap sahabat ku.

" hei sonoko ! kapan nilai ulangan fisika di bilang ? " Tanya ku di tengah tengah ocehan nya.

" ng ? oh, itu besok ! di pajang di madding. " jawab sonoko memberhentikan ocehan nya.

" ha ?! di madding ?! jadi, nilai yang jelek pun di pajang di madding ?! " tanyaku histeris.

" yaa.. " balas nya lumayan santai. " emang kenapa Ran ? kau kan pasti bagus nilai nya ? kenapa histeris ? " Tanya sonoko heran melihat kehisteris nya sikap ku.

" mana tau, nilai ku jelek gimana ? " balas ku sad ; (

" alah ~! Santei kali ! mana mungkin kamu dapat nilai jelek. " jawab nya menepuk bahu ku. " emang berapa nilai ulangan fisika terakhir ? "

" ng, kalo ta' salah 95. " jawab ku mengingat ingat.

" nah ! itu kan bagus, lha aku ? 78 -_- " aduhh " ujar sonoko face palm. Aku hanya tersenyum pada sonoko yang cemberut itu. Kami pun berjalan keluar dan duduk di kursi.

Setengah jam kemudian …

" Ran chan ! aku duluan yaa limo udah jemput tuh wkwkw ! " ujar sonoko sambil melambaikan tangan.

" yaa ! " jawab ku membalas lambaian nya. Dia pun masuk ke limo gold *makhlumkaya -_-* nya dan melaju pergi. Tak lama setelah sonoko pulang , Ayah pun menjemputku . dan aku pun pulang.

Berlanjut..

Ahh ! selese chappy 2 nya , dan sebelum nya, saya minta maaf karena chappy pertama banyak kata kata yang Gaje, soal nya kesalahan saya sebagai author pemula :p. lalu seperti nya, pemeran utama nya belum muncul di chap ini, ayo minna sama ! tebak siapa dia ! dan arigatou yang udah baca fict ancur ini ;D Arigatou minna !

Ps : oh yaa chappy tiga kaya nya bakal lama publish, gomenne XB

Review nya.. pleaseee ~~


	3. Ketahuan ! AKH !

Chap tiga.

HAI ! PADA RINDU AMA AUTHOR ABAL DAN GAJE ? #digamparmassa.

Dan sekarang ini mau ngebales review nye ~

Dari Fiyah Dyah : iya iya tenang aja keles , bakal di perbaiki nih. :3 baca terus fict ku oke ?

Oke minna sama ! langsung ke fict gaje nya aja yaaa~~

At Teitan High School …

Someone Pov's.

Aku berlari kecil sambil menyandang tas merah ku. Tujuanku adalah untuk tidak terlambat ke kelas ku, XI B. Sesampai nya, aku langsung terkapar #ralat terduduk di kursi ku. Dan meletakkan wajah ku di meja ( ? )

" lho ? Ran tumben ? ada apa ? koq kaya ngangkat marbel 7 ton cih ? " Tanya gadis blonde di belakangku.

Aku langsung melihat kebelakang " ettou.. tadi malam aku belajar bahasa inggriss, hafal 200 verb. Ituloh, verb I, II, II. " jawabku memperlihatkan mata panda ku.

" ohh.. jadi bagaimana ? " Tanya sonoko.

" bagaimana ? bagaimana apa nya ? " Tanya ku balik rada kaga ngerti.

" yaa … kamu udah hapal 200 verb itu ? " Tanya sonoko membetulkan kalimat tanyanya yang ancur.

" hmm ~ di pikir pikir sih, belum, mungkin sekitar 190 yang ku hafal. " jawab ku.

" satu malam ? " Tanya sonoko mulai memperlihatkan wajah seolah berkata " WAHH "

" ng .. mungkin .. " jawab ku ngasal.

Tapi yang malah keluar kata kata " ohh .. " balas nya sambil ber oh ria.

' oh, my best friend, kau telah membuat ku berharap harapan kosong ! ;( ' batinku dalam hati.

" oh ya ! udah di kasih tau berapa nilai ulangan fisika ? " Tanya ku tiba tiba.

" eh, itu kalo ga salah… " sonoko agak ragu.

" udah kok, udahh ! " jawab anokata menyambung kata kata sonoko. Kami berdua langsung berpaling ke sumber suara.

" loh ? aoko ? " gumamku saat melihat sosok aoko di depan. Dengan gaya khas nya itu.

" yo ! OHAYOU ! " sapa nya riang.

" OHAYOU MOU~ ! " balas ku tersenyum. Memang … si kembar parasku yang satu ini agak periang tapi abal gaje . -_- #azzz. " emang kamu udah liat berapa nilai mu ? " tanyaku pada aoko.

" maybe.. I saw in last minute " jawab nya dalam bahasa inggriss yang ku mengerti. Sedangkan sonoko hanya menganga menunggu orang mengasihani nya dan memberitau apa arti nya.

" and ? where you see it ? " tanyaku balik. Tentu dalam bahasa inggriss.

" in the school madding, of course ! " balas nya.

" ohh, " balasku lalu kembali melihat ke sonoko yang sudah menganga. " ng.. sonoko ? daijobu ? " tanya ku .

" da, daijo, daijobu ka, a, arigatou ran chan . " jawab nya gagap. " oh kalo begitu, kita lihat yuu berapa nilai kita ? " ajak sonoko.

" tentu ! ayo, aoko chan ikut ! " ujar ku menarik tangan aoko.

" ettou, atashi punya kerjaan lain nih, " balas nya sambil melepaskan pegangan ku. " kalian berdua aja ya ? "

" oh, okay, daijobu ! " jawabku lalu segera pergi menyusul sonoko.

" ahh … jika tidak aku bisa di bilang sombong nih. " batin aoko lalu duduk ke kursi nya.

Ran Pov's.

Aku langsung melesat ke bawah dengan menuruni tangga dan berlari secepat kilat ke school madding yang sudah di padati mobil mobil menuju Hokkaido dan shibuya (?) oke mulai aneh kita ulang -_-

Aku langsung melesat ke bawah dengan menuruni tangga dan berlari secepat kilat ke school madding yang sudah di padati sejumlah siswa. Aku langsung aja menerobos sekrumpulan lebah-_-

" wew ! padat bingits ! susah makan nih. " ujar sonoko sambil menerobos.

" bolot ! buat apa kau makan di sini ?! " Tanya ku face palm.

" hihihi hehehe " cenger cengir sonoko terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya .

" .. " aku Terdiam tak menanggapi cengiran khas sahabat ku itu dan langsung melihat daftar nilai.

" ng, Ran .. m.. eh ! I,ini be, bercanda ka,kan ? " Tanya ku sambil gagap dengan mimic wajah sulit di jelaskan.

" hmm ? ada apa ran ? " Tanya sonoko bingung.

" I, itu, itu ni, nilai kuu, uu .. nilai kuu … ! " lanjutku dengan suasana yang sudah mulai bisa author jelaskan.

" apa ? nilai mu… JELEK ? " sambung nya ngasal dengan muka polos super menyebalkan.

Aku langsung menyipitkan mataku. " ya, bukanlah ! lihat ! namaku peringkat berapa ? " balasku sambil memberi garis datar tak terlihat di kertas di bawah namaku dengan kuku jempol ku.

" ok, ng , eh ? ha ? RAN ! " balas nya terkejut. " ga mungkin kan ? " sambungku dengan muka terkejut.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" MUSTAHIL ! RAN ! KAU DAPAT NILAI 98 ! 98 ! Oh, GOD ! TUHAN! " balas sonoko teriak sampe sampe orang yang sibuk cari nama nya noleh ke Ran dan Sonoko.

" ssstttt ! Sonoko ! you voice very loud ! pelankan ! " ucap ku sambil nundukin kepala.

" Tapi, Ran lihat ! kau peringkat ketiga ! TIGA LHO ! siapa sangka ? " balas sonoko kegirangan.

" aku bingung, yang dapat nilai 98 siapa ? " Tanya ku pada sonoko.

" kamu … " jawab nya polos.

" nah, kenapa kamu yang kaya dapat medali aja ? " Tanya ku merendahkan sonoko . #Gampar.

" wahh… santai kali … aku seneng aja karena sahabat ku ini dapat peringkat ketiga dari 120 murid lho, Ulangan Fisika mendadak apalagi ! ucap sonoko. " tapi siapa yang paling atas ? " Tanya sonoko lalu berbalik melihat ke kertas madding.

" ng, shiho ? ha ! SHIHO MIYANO desu ! " teriak sonoko ta' terlalu keras.

" Shiho chan ? berapa nilai nya ? " Tanya ku malas dan duduk seperti ratu sedang nunggu bagian waris yang ku serahkan semua pada sonoko ahli waris /plakk.

" PERFECT ! 100 ! " balas sonoko.

" HAH ! SERATUS ! pantes, ga bisa ngalahin dia di fisika. Ulangan mendadak aja dia betul semua… bahh !" uturku kecewa.

" ahh, tapi menurutku nilai 98 itu tinggi lho.. " hibur sonoko.

" arigatou … " balas ku tersenyum pada sonoko.

" douita.. " balas nya " lalu yang kedua… Aoko, AOKO NAKAMORI YANG KEDUA ! " teriak sonoko untuk yang sekian kalinya.

" hah ! really ? " Tanya setengah terkejut.

" YAP ! nilai nya 98.5 ! beda 0.5 aja ama aoko. " ujar sonoko.

" pantasan ! tuh orang malu malu kucing ! " Utur ku lagi pada sonoko dengan kesal. " jadi urutan ku yang ketiga yaa ? " Tanya ku sekali lagi.

" yaa.. tapi 3 besar lumayan kan ? lagipula hanya beda beda tipis dengan peringkat 1, 2, kan ? " hibur sonoko.

" yaahh, oh ya kamu peringkat berapa sonoko ? gara gara bicarakan peringkat ku, peringkat mu terlantar, gomen.. " ujar ku.

" ahh daijobu ka dong ! aku cari dulu. " ucap nya lalu mencari nama nya di kertas. Aku juga ikut mencari. Kulihat nama sonoko tidak ada di lembar pertama, ku cari ke lembar ke 2 dan …

" nah ! dapat ! nilai mu, 80 sonoko ! pas rata rata ! " kata ku sambil membaca kan.

" ha ?! 80 ?! aduhh… mengenaskan kali, " ujarnya shock sambil kecewa.

" ahh… yang penting ta' remed kan ? nilai 80 juga bagus .. " bibur ku pada sonoko. Dia pun membalas nya dengan senyuman. Lalu aku berbalik melihat kertas nilai itu dan tanpa kusengaja, tanpa kumau dan tanpa ada niat di lubuk hatiku.. -_- a " aku melihat nama yang lumayan bawah.

" Shinichi kudo ? wew ! nilai nya rendah banget sih, 67 ! dia punya kemauan kaga ya ? " gumam ku saat melihat daftar nilai. " OWH ! I don't caree ! buat apa mikirin hal bodoh itu yaa ? baik aku jajan lagi ! sonoko ayuu kita jajan ! " ajakku pada sonoko. Dan tanpa di Tanya…

" ohh ! boleh ! kita jajan crepes yaa ? crepes rasa caramel itu loh ! " balas sonoko.

" oke ! " balas ku lalu mengandeng tangan nya.

Dan kami pun berjalan ke kantin.

Privat Class

At rest…

Author Pov's

Murid murid sedang istirahat di dalam kelas karena bosen jajan melulu, kini mereka memilih bercerita dan sedikt bercengkrama.

" ohh, jadi kazu chan pernah ikut club music ? " Tanya sonoko sambil dengerin cerita anak yang di depan nya.

" yahh.. begitulah .. aku lumayan suka music sih, jadi begitu ! " balas gadis ikat pita di depan nya.

" bagaimana dengan mu Sonoko chan ? pernah ikut club ? "

" pasti ! aku pernah ikut club dress up ! " jawab sonoko sambil nyengir.

" ettou.. kamu sangat kecewekan, Sonoko. " komentar anak yang di panggil Kazuha itu.

" huh ! lagian bosen ikut club basket, " utur Sonoko.

" lho ? kamu pernah ikut club basket ? " Tanya Kazuha.

" yaa begitulah ! aku sering kena bola tau. " utur sonoko jujur sebal. Kazuha hanya nyengir.

" oh yaa berapa nilai kalian ? nilai ulangan fisika mendadak itu loo " tanya sonoko pada minna san.

" aku ? kalo aku sih 90 " balas kazuha sambil melihat ke sonoko.

" kamu hattori kun ?

" aku ? ng ? kalo ga salah 94, kamu hondou ? " Tanya heiji balik pada cowok berbulu mata lentik disamping nya.

" eh ? aku ? " Tanya nya sambil nunjuk diri sendiri. " ya iyalah ! masa tembok ?! " balas heiji kesal.

" kalo gasalah sich, 88. " jawab eisuke ngingat ngingat.

" owh, nilai kalian tinggi bingits yaa ? " curhat sonoko.

" loh ? emang nilai mu berapa ? " Tanya kazuha penuh minat.

" aku ? RENDAH ! "

" alah ! belum lagi di bilang udah comment ! " balas kazuha. " yang ngoment tuh kami ! " tambah heiji.

" app to you, nilai ku.. emh, " Sonoko tampak ragu.

" oh ! ayolah ! … " bujuk kazuha. Aku pun mangut mangut.

" 80 … " jawab ku datar. Kazuha dan heiji hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyuman hangat.

" ohh.. sudah lah, nilai yang kamu dapat itu adalah hasil jujur mu bukan ? yang penting sebenarnya bukan tinggi rendah nya nilai, tapi kesadaran mu. Nilai mu rendah bukan berarti gagal, tapi supaya kamu sadar kamu harus belajar lagi. " hibur kazuha dengan kata kata suci nya. #kazuhaQuote.

" arigatou kazuha chan, " balas sonoko tersenyum ramah.

" douita .. " balas nya, " oh yaaa, kudo ! kau berapa nilai nya ? " Tanya sonoko pada anak berambut spike yang duduk paling pojok kelas. Dia tampak pemalu dan pendiam.

" … ,rendah, dausah di pikirin. " balas nya flat.

" ohh, kudo ! kami tidak akan menertawakan nya. Ayolah! " bujuk heiji dengan kata kata manis nya.

" hmm, 67 ! " balas nya singkat. Tapi itu cukup untuk pertanyaan kami.

" berarti kamu remed ? " Tanya eisuke. " yahh begitulah… " jawab shinichi. " boleh ikutan ngobrol ? "

" ahhh, sure ! why not ? ayo sini ! oh yaa … kita belum kenalan kan ? " Tanya sonoko hangat. " yahh begitulah… " jawab singkat shinichi.

" Watashi wa Suzuki Sonoko desu ~ ! yoroshiku ! " ujar sonoko memperkenalkan diri nya dengan senyuman hangat.  
" Kudo Shinichi desu… yo, yoroshiku mou. " balas shinichi sambil berusaha membalas senyum sonoko. Sonoko hanya tertawa melihat Shinichi.

" oh yaa, Siapa sih yang dapat nilai paling tinggi ? " Tanya heiji mengubah topic.

" iya, ya .. siapa sih ? aku ga sempat nengok karena rame nya betul betul kaya mau kapal pecah. " utur kazuha.

" ng, kalo juara pertama nya sih si Miyano-san, " jawab Sonoko ngingat .

" ya ampun, si putri nguap itu memang tidak bisa dikalahkan dalam bidang IPA, Biologi, Fishika, Kimia.. ga ada harapan untuk paling tinggi di atas nya. " balas heiji curhat, kazuha hanya tertawa miris. " Berapa nilai, Miyano-san ? " tambah eisuke.

" 100… " balas Sonoko datar, singkat.

" HA ? SERATUS ? JANGAN BOHONG ELU ?! " teriak heiji histeris. " gue ga bohong keles -_- santai aja keles .. " balas Sonoko merasa terganggu. " iya, tapi gue kaga caya *bad grammar, mohon di maafkan. " balas heiji. Sonoko pun mangut mangut.

"gue ga bohong ko.. beneran dia dapat perfect seratu**ih **! " jawab Sonoko.

" Peringkat 2 dan 3 ? tau _desu _? " Tanya kazuha. Shinichi hanya diam melihat temannya ngobrol.

" TAHU! Peringkat 2 adalah … Nakmori Aoko desu ! jumlah nilai 98.5 " kata Sonoko semangat.

" Ha ?! Nakamori ? 98.5 ? hebat bingits dia ? " utur Eisuke tak percaya.

" iya, peringkat ke – 3 baru Ran-chan ! " kata Sonoko kegirangan. Shinichi baru mulai tertarik ketika Sonoko menyebutkan nama Ran-chan.

" ha ? Mouri Ran nya berapa ? " Tanya Shinichi tiba tiba.

" 98 … nilai nya lumayan tinggi kaan ? tuh iyaa sahabat ku ! " balas sonoko ke geeran. Kazuha cs hanya sweat drop ngedenger nya.

" hahhahah … " balas heiji face palm. Kazuha dan eisuke tertawa miris. Shinichi tanpa reaksi.

" Tokek tokek di dinding… :v " ucap Sonoko.

" diam diam terjatuh -_- " balas heiji Gaje.

" datang si kazuha ! " tambah Eisuke dan sukses medapat deathglare terbaik dari Heiji.

" HAP ! langsung di Tampar ! -_- #azzz kaga nyambung. " sambung Kazuha. " oh yaa, mana sih si Ran chan ? biasa dia datang, tuh ! "

" dia SMS aku tadi, katanya dia sakit ? " jawab Sonoko.

" oh.. " balas sonoko ber-oh ria.

" HUH ! padahal si Ran udah janji mau beli acc Fusae Brand terbaru dan beli itu! ! " teriak sonoko frustasi.

" beli itu ? beli apaan ? " Tanya Shinichi kepo. " Mau tau aja … " balas sonoko dengan kata lain menolak.

" owh ayo lah … aku juga penasaran nih … " tawar Kazuha mendukung Shinichi. Sonoko pun mulai berfikir dua kali.

" oke, oke . mau beli pakaian wanita ITULOH ! tau kan ? " Tanya Sonoko. Kazuha sweatdrop dan kita lihat wajah Shinichi berubah jadi kepiting rebus ! *kabar bagus untuk para supporter kitaa !/.

Heiji melihat wajah Shinichi yang merah, " Kudo ! kau kenapa ? "

" ahh engga … dausah dipikirin… " balas Shinichi memalingkan wajah merah nya. Kazuha dan Sonoko melihat itu. Heiji memang terlihat sedikit curiga lalu dia mendapat ide.

" ahh, jangan jangan kau suka ama Mouri –san ? " Tanya si hitam kita ini #digeplakheiji

" udah tau nanya… eh? EH?! APA YANG TELAH KUBILANG ?! " teriak Shinichi tiba tiba sadar.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

" KAU SUKA AMA RAN CHAN ?! SUKA YAAA ?! KYAAAA ~ " ujar Sonoko, mata nya bling bling.

" ya tuhan Kudo … " balas Kazuha dan heiji, wajah mereka memerah. Shinichi hanya bilang 'matilah aku'

Shinichi Pov's

AKH ! bodoh ! ngapa gue bilang ? akh ! BAKA ! BAROU ! OWH ! *kecemasan tingkat dewa.

Sonoko Pov's

Yes ! aku akan bilang sama Ran-chan ! aku bisa tebak isi muka nya hahhahahha ! Bersiap lah /…

Continue…

Weww … -_- Chap nya panjang amat yaa… mau apa lagi ? aku pikir bagus panjang panjang. Lalu seribu maaf, chap tiga ini suangatt luammaaa di publish .. gomenne minna sama !

Review ? Go Review ! 


	4. awal dari semua nya

Happy Reading Chap 4 minna – sama !

~KKBP~

Author Pov's

" CKITTT ! " mobil warna hitam sedan, berhenti di depan gerbang SMA Teitan.

" apakah kamu mau ibu jemput nanti ? " Tanya wanita setengah baya dari mobil.

" ga usah, aku nanti pulang sama sonoko chan ajaa… _uhuk uhuk !_ " jawab gadis dengan sweter dan jaket yang di pakai nya.

" benarkah ? lebih baik ibu jemput nanti ! setelah itu ibu akan membawa mu ke klinik Dr. Araide ! " balas ibunya khawatir.

" ga usah deh. dah yaa " ujar anak nya, ' Ran ' segera masuk ke gerbang sekolah nya.

" kalo mau ibu jemput, contact yaa ! " teriak ibunya berteriak dari dalam mobil. Ran tidak menanggapi nya, dan tetap berjalan ke sekolah nya.

~~KKBP~~

Ran Pov's

aku berjalan sambil memikirkan yang tadi di bilang si blonde chan di kelas. Sumpah ! baru kali ini gue deg deg – an apalagi soal itu..

#Flasback

" OHAYO, RAN -CHAN WA ! " suara fals memenuhi gendang telingaku. Yaa, siapa lagi kalo bukan di bodoh, eh maksudku blonde, So-chan.

" ohayou mou, _uhuk uhuk_ ! kenapa kau begitu semangat hari ini, _huatshii _! " aku mengalihkan muka ku karena tiba tiba bersin. " ada apa ? " Tanya ku menyambung kalimat ku yang terputus tadi.

Dia hanya menatap ku polos. " kau benar benar sakit, Ran chan ? " Tanya nya sambil menatap ku cemas. " kita ke klinik yuuk ! " ajak nya makin cemas.

" hei ! aku hanya demam dan pilek ! kenapa harus ke klinik ?! emang kau pikir aku bohong ? " Tanya ku sambil tersenyum sebal.

" hahaha, bercanda.. bercanda, santai aja keles ! " ucap nya sambil mengibas-ngibas kan tangan nya di depan wajah nya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut melihat nya. " hei ! aku punya big news loo ! " ucap nya . aku hanya mengangkat satu alis.

" ng ? apaa ? " tanyaku penasaran.

" sebenarnya…. Di kelas eh, ralat ! maksudku di kelas lain.. a..da..ya..ng…me..ny.. " balas nya sambil memonyong kan bibir -_-a""

" DASAR LU BIMOLI ! " balas ku ketus sambil menampar bibir nya /plakk

" iya iya , canda lu, sensi banget ! " balas nya kecut.

" nah jadi apa ? udah cepetan ! " desakku penasaran.

" sebenarnya ad…a ya..ng..me..nyu….kaii MU ! " ucap nya setengah berteriak padaku.

'HA ?'

Kini mata ku tertuju pada si blonde chan yang masih senyum senyum gaje. Apa ? perasaan apa ini ? perasaan yang seperti nya membalut hatiku. Hangat … itu lah yang sekarang ku rasakan.

#end of flashback.

Rasa nya, perasaan ini hanya baru kali ini ku rasakan, belum pernah ku rasakan, apapun itu, apakah ini yang nama nya " LOVE " ? kami-sama, …

Tiba – tiba, hatiku berdegup kencang, jantung ku memompa darah lebih cepat, mataku menangkap bayang nya… dia.. *oi oi -_-" koq ceritanya jadi abal gini yaa ? hahahha -_-V*

.

.

Shinichi Pov's.

Ng, siapa dia ? kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu ? eh, tunggu dulu ! dia kan … ?! MOURI RAN ! ga mungkin dia nengoin aku kaya gitu. Liat ! muka nya merah banget ?! Kami sama ! GOD ! dia cantik kali ! owh !

" hoi ! KUDO ! lo ngapain menung menung gaje ? kaya author aja /plakk" seru heiji *di tampar ama author.

Aku pun memalingkan wajah ku. Mungkin sekarang, mukaku sudah agak memerah. " ahh, engaa … sekarang panas banget kan ? hahahah .. " ucap ku sambil mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajah ku.

" Panas ? lu buta iklim, kudo ? " Tanya nya gaje sambil nengok ke atas #azzzz manusia tak peka . Aku hanya sweatdrop.

" Azzz, kau yang buta pemakaian huruf hattori -_- " balas ku. dia hanya nyegir kuda. " oi, Hattori ! Kudo ! ayo ! telat nanti lo.. " ucap si blonde, sagu – chan |S : Sagu chan ? emang lu kira gue cewek ? | A : nyambung sehh nama loo .. ._. | S : *sweatdrop* gilee lo ! lo kan hanya author gadungan yang membuat fict GAJE ! karena fict ini hanya punya Aoyama Sensei | A : iya iya gue tau koo *santai*

Back to the story ~

Ran Pov's.

Gile ! dia juga memerah ahhhh *sambil ngeremas pipi ku. AHHH ! gile ! kok gue jadi kaya gini sehh ? ahh ! kenapa ini ? aku bicara sendiri. Tak ku sadari Sonoko – chan sudah di depan ku dengan belagu. -_-a

" #PLAKK ! lo ngapain senyum senyum sendiri, Ran ? " ujar nya menamparku -_-" menampar ku ?!

"SO – CHANN ! NGAPAIN LO NAMPAR NAMPAR GUE ?! NGAJAK BERANTEM LO ?! AYO ! " tantang ku. dia pun bergidik ngeri. Udah gue tebak .. gue nih cazntik #huwekk

"Sonoko – chan ! Ran – san ! " sapa kembar paras ku, Aoko Nakamori.

" Aoko – chan ! ada apa ? " balas ku. " iya.. ada apa ? " sambung sonoko.

" engga ada … nyapa aja .. " jawab nya santai lalu tersenyum. Aku dan sonoko membalas senyuman nya.

" NAKAMORI – SAN ! " teriak seseorang sambil berlari ke arah kami. Ternyata Kazuha – chan dari kelas A. ngomong – ngomong, kalo tak salah, Shinichi kan dari kelas A jugaa ? ._. azzz jadi iri aku sama kazuha -_- ngapa ga gue juga yang sekelas ama dia ?

" hmm ? Kazuha – chan ? ada apa ? kenapa tergesa gesa ? " Tanya Aoko bertubi tubi. Aku pun berpaling ke Kazuha.

" hh.. hahh.. Nakamori – san ! ogenki desuka ? hahh " ucap nya tersenyum manis.

" genki desu arigatou .. " jawab nya tersenyum. " anata wa ? ada apa ? daijobu ? " Tanya aoko cemas.

" genki desu mou ! arigatou !daijobu ! " jawab nya . " sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk membawa mu ke ruang OSIS. " ujar kazuha.

" OSIS ? kau ikut OSIS Aoko ? " Tanya ku terkejut.

" baru tau ? " Tanya aoko tersenyum jahil. Aku hanya mendengus.

" iya ! Nakamori – san ikut OSIS baru baru ini, Tapi dia udah seperti orang lama yang sangat beribawa ! " Puji kazuha sambil menjawab pertanyaan ku. " ohh.. " balas ku flat. Yang di bicarakan malah senyum senyum sendiri. " ahh tidak begitu jugaa kokk .. " balas nya. Lalalallala ?! kok dia malah gaje .. padahal biasa nya dia sosok yang beribawa -_- *ga juga sehh anak gaje dan aneh itu mana beribawa -_- "

" jadi ? Nakamori – san ? jadi nih ? " Tanya kazuha.

" eh, ha'I ! " balas aoko sedikit terkejut. Lalu Aoko berpaling pada kami, " duluan yaa .. " pamit nya lalu berlari pergi mengikuti Kazuha dari belakang. Aku hanya membalas nya dengan anggukan kepala.

" hei ! Ran chan ! gimana ? udah tau yang mana orang nya ? " Tanya Sonoko tiba tiba. Aku jadi terkejut sendiri.

" ha, apaan ? siapa ? " Tanya ku bingung. Dia pun menatap ku kesal. Lalu mendekat ke aku.

" yaa dia ! Shinichi Kudo ! _psst psst_ " bisik nya. Dan bisa ku pastikan sekarang muka ku pasti semerah tomat -_- *bagai bagai lah*

" udah _psst psst_ .. anak kelas A kan ? _psst_ ? " balas ku berbisik. Dia pun menggangguk kan kepala nya.

'Ting.. tong.. Ting.. tong'

Bunyi bell masuk. Aku dan Sonoko pun berpandangan.

" yaudah ! nanti kita sambung ya ! " balas Sonoko. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

TBC ~

Hahaha hai Minna – sama ! ini mun kembali hehhee, ga ada yang rindu ? | reader : engga ! | azzz -_- mengecewakan hahahha.

Balas balas review deh hehee :

From : Fyah Dyah : iya iya, tenang aja deh heheheh, yang penting tetap RnR fanfic ku, arigatou udah mau nungguin updet nya chap ini :*

From : Vii Violetta Anais : benarkah gapapa ? heheheh sama dong :3 aku juga pair yang satu ini. Makasih udah ripiu ^O^ RnR terus yaa :3

From : Guest : kocak ? di bagian mana nya ? iya deh, saya usahakan ^^

Hehehe makasih yang RnR yaa ^^ oh yaa, sekedar info nih, sebenar nya cerita ini di tulis bedasarkan kehidupan asli saya di sekolah. Cuman, tokoh tokoh nya di samarkan menjadi tokoh – tokoh DC, tentu saja saya ada di sini. Untuk Ran – chan dan Kudo – san, semoga Happy End yaa ^O^9 mungkin disini saya juga akan membuat Happy End. Tapi bisa juga Sad End nihh. Hehehhe

RnR ! Review !?

Tiramisu – chan30

_Ps : untuk si RL nya Ran – chan, -_- _


End file.
